GTOP GDTOP - FOOL
by Aoi Is Blue
Summary: Menjadi pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi adalah salah satu kebodohan ku, terus melakukan kebodohan beruntun hingga menemukan kebodohan terbesarku . . . Kehilanganmu. a GTOP / GDTOP FANFICTION. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author : AOI IS BLUE

Title : FOOL

Pair : GTOP

Cast :

ü Bigbang T.O.P as Choi Seung Hyun

ü Bigbang GD as Kwon Ji Yong

ü 2NE1 CL as Lee Chae Rin

ü And other cast

Genre : romance, YAOI, dan apapun itu selain horror.

Length : chaptered

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GTOP milik Tuhan dan semua orang yang mencintai mereka *khususnya abang T.O.P punya saya* *digaplok massa*. Ff ini punya saya dan laptop saya.

Warning : GaJe tingkat akut | Cerita seenak jidat author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini *iyalah ini FF saya* *ketawa setan*| TYPO(s) yang terkadang tidak manusiawi| ff yang sangat gagal | jauh dari EYD|pokoknya author berkuasa lah :D |

Summary : **_Menjadi pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi adalah salah satu kebodohan ku, terus melakukan kebodohan beruntun hingga menemukan kebodohan terbesarku . . . Kehilanganmu_**

**-FOOL-**

**NO BASH, NO SILENT READER, NO COPAS, tapi segala pemberian dalam bentuk makanan akan saya terima dengan senyum lebar. #plakkk *dilempar makanan gugug punya Gaho* *author banyak bacot, now cekidot!***

~Author POV~

Jam pulang sudah tiba tapi seorang namja manis masih betah duduk di kursi dekat balkon kelas nya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang- dibawah sana. Sesekali menggembungkan pipinya lucu saat belum juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ahh~ itu dia." Menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum tipis saat apa yang ia tunggu sudah ada dibawah sana. Matanya dengan setia mengekori gerak-gerik namja –yang dicarinya sejak tadi- sambil terus tersenyum tipis. Merekam setiap pergerakannya, melukiskan tiap lekuk wajah dengan senyum indahnya dan menyimpannya dengan baik di memori otaknya yang mungkin sudah penuh dengan namja itu. Lalu terus melihatnya seolah-olah namja itu memiliki magnet yang mampu menarik nya jatuh dalam pesona namja itu. Terus tersenyum dan tersenyum saat melihat nya bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Ck, cepat sekali dia pulang." Mendecak kecewa saat magnetnya telah menghilang dibalik gerbang sekolah.

"Memperhatikannya lagi?" seseorang menepuk ringan pndaknya, menyadarkannya dari segala kekecewaannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, hahaha."

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu Ji Yong-ah, melihatnya dari jauh tanpa sekalipun berusaha mendekatinya." Chae Rin –sahabat Ji Yong- duduk disamping Ji Yong.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa belum siap."

"Satu tahun memperhatikannya dari jauh dan kau selalu bilang belum siap? Kau bahkan kalah dengan yeoja dan bahkan namja centil yang dengan seenaknya mendekati Seung Hyun oppa dan bersikap sok akrab dengannya, malah memberinya hadiah coklat berbentuk hati, boneka kekanakan berwarna pink atau bahkan meninggalkan surat kecil dengan cap bibir mereka. Ck, menjijikan sekali."

"aish, Aku tahu itu, dan kau tahu betul siapa aku Chaerin-ah aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai bergaul."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kau mencoba Jiyong-ah. Jangan sampai kau kalah start dengan yeoja dan namja kecentilan itu."

"Hahaha, kenapa jadi kau yang semangat sekali? Sudahlah kita pulang saja aku lelah."

"Heuh, aku kan hanya memperingatimu." Chaerin mendesah frustasi pada sahabatnya ini. Lalu mengikuti langkah Jiyong yang sudah mendahuluinya.

_*Aku duduk disini, dikursi penantian ku_

_Melukiskan tiap detail keindahanmu memori terdalam hatiku_

_Aku bahkan telah kalah sebelum angkat senjata_

_Membiarkan diriku membusuk bersama penantian ini_

_Penantian atas kebodohanku yang hanya bisa mengagumi mu dari sudut tak terlihatmu_

_Menikmati peran bodoh yang tak berarti bagi film cintamu*_

Jiyong berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya, Ia hampir terlambat sekarang dan ia tak mau Han seongsaenim –si guru killer- datang mendahului nya dikelas, ia tak mau berakhir dengan menyikat WC yang menjijikan karena terlambat, padahal guru itu juga yang membuatnya kesiangan karena mengerjakan tugasnya yang segudang itu semalam suntuk, merepotkan memang. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali melihat tumpukan buku ditangannya, memastikan kembali bahwa semuanya lengkap. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu berjalan makin cepat sampai tiba-tiba. . .

_Braaak_

"Awh! Hei bisakah kau mengkoordinasikan mata dan kakimu dengan baik saat kau berjalan hah?!" jiyong mengomel kesal sampil memunguti bukunya yang berceceran tak berdaya dilantai sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, siapa yng menabraknya disaat genting seperti ini_. Tidak bisa ya menabrak ku disat santai saja? setidaknya itu lebih baik karena aku tak akan semarah ini! _Pikir Jiyong kacau.

"Ah, mianhae." Jiyong makin kacau saat mengenali suara berat itu. Ia langsung membereskan buku-buku tak bersalah itu dengan kasar dan mendongak cepat. Saat matanya bertemu mata tajam itu, waktu seakan berhenti sejenak, membiarkannya larut dalam pesona kharismatik namja dihadapannya. Dan bodohnya ia sekarang benar-benar berharap bahwa orang yang tengah beradu tatap dengannya ini menabraknya disaat santai hingga Ia bisa berpuas-puas menatap mata indah itu tanpa terror 'membersihkan WC' dari Han seongsaenim. Mengingat nama Han seongsaenim membuat nya bergidig sendiri dan langsung menyudahi acara tatap-menatap itu secara sepihak.

"Ah, gwaechana sunbaenim. Mianhae, aku terburu-buru." Jiyonh pergi meninggalkan Seung hyun sambil mengutuki guru killer itu atau mengutuki moment indah disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat itu. Entah siapa yang harus ia rutuki, tapi sekarang jantungnya seperti sedang mengikuti balap lari sprint antar jantung(?) jarak 3 kilometer sekarang.

"Lucu sekali, benar benar manis." Seunghyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian tadi.

"Tapi sangat ceroboh." Seunghyun makin melebarkan senyumnya tanpa melupakan kesan cool andalannya. L alu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan kagum dan bisikan-bisikan kecil disekitarnya. Terlalu terbiasa mungkin dan ia benar-benar sedang tak peduli sekarang.

_*Membuat selebrasi diatas kebodohanku_

_Merasakan oksigen seakan menghilang begitu saja saat manik kita bertemu_

_Membiarkan jantung ini memompa dengan cepat mengaliri seluruh syarafku_

_Seakan mendorong otak kacauku ini untuk memberi perintah bodoh pada mulut lancangku berteriak_

_'__Hei! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!'*_

~TBC~

Kyaaaa~ gimana pendapatnya? Abal-abal yah? Ini berawal dari minimnya stok ff GTOP di pasaran *nangis bombay* *author kacau galau(?)* sekali lagi mian m(_ _)m. Jangan lupa RCL, yang ga RCL author doain kena bisul *author jahannam* kekeke~ bubye~ see you at the next chapt of my fanfiction and hope you like it. *lambai lambai bareng gaho*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Aoi Is Blue

Title : FOOL

Pair : GTOP

Cast :

ü Bigbang T.O.P as Choi Seung Hyun

ü Bigbang GD as Kwon Ji Yong

ü 2NE1 CL as Lee Chae Rin

ü And other cast

Genre : romance, YAOI, dan apapun itu selain horror.

Length : chaptered

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GTOP milik Tuhan dan semua orang yang mencintai mereka *khususnya abang T.O.P punya saya* *digaplok massa*. Ff ini punya saya dan laptop saya.

Warning : GaJe tingkat akut | Cerita seenak jidat author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini *iyalah ini FF saya* *ketawa setan*| TYPO(s) yang terkadang tidak manusiawi| ff yang sangat gagal | jauh dari EYD|pokoknya author berkuasa lah :D |

Summary : **_Menjadi pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi adalah salah satu kebodohan ku, terus melakukan kebodohan beruntun hingga menemukan kebodohan terbesarku . . . Kehilanganmu_**

**-FOOL-**

**NO BASH, NO SILENT READER, NO COPAS, tapi segala pemberian dalam bentuk makanan akan saya terima dengan senyum lebar. #plakkk *dilempar makanan gugug punya Gaho* *author banyak bacot, now cekidot!***

-little bit review-

"Tapi sangat ceroboh." Seunghyun makin melebarkan senyumnya tanpa melupakan kesan cool andalannya. L alu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan kagum dan bisikan-bisikan kecil disekitarnya. Terlalu terbiasa mungkin dan ia benar-benar sedang tak peduli sekarang.

_*Membuat selebrasi diatas kebodohanku_

_Merasakan oksigen seakan menghilang begitu saja saat manik kita bertemu_

_Membiarkan jantung ini memompa dengan cepat mengaliri seluruh syarafku_

_Seakan mendorong otak kacauku ini untuk memberi perintah bodoh pada mulut lancangku berteriak_

_'__Hei! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!'*_

-Jiyong POV-

Aku berjalan makin cepat ke kelasku. Sedikit berlari untuk mencapai kelas ku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh. Sial! Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Pasti wajahku sudah semerah kepiting lada hitam(?) sekarang. Tentu saja 2 tahun mengaguminya dan baru kali ini aku bertatapan sedekat itu dengan nya! Ingatkan aku untuk jangan pingsan sekarang, kalau saja ini bukan pelajaran guru killer itu, aku mungkin sekarang masih mengobrol dengannya, bercanda tawa, ke kelas bersama, bertukar nomor handphone, berjalan-jalan ke taman, minum coklat panas, bermain tick-tack-toe, bermain petak umpet (spongebob mode-on. Ok ini mulai ngaco, tapi bukan author yang ngaco itu Jiyong sumpah! *dirajam dragons*). Dan binggo! Aku sampai sebelum Han seongsaenim datang. Lengkap sekali kebahagiaan ku hari ini.

"Yeah! I did it." Aku melompat sambil menggumam kecil seperti orang gila. Tapi sepertinya selebrasiku harus segera berakhir karena Han seongsaenim sudah datang, aku bergegas duduk di samping CL sambil masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Minggu lalu seongsae memberi kalian tugas bukan? Tolong kumpulkan di meja depan sekarang!" anak-anak langsung bergegas mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Takut dimakan dengan Han seongsae –mungkin-. Ak segera mengambil buku_ eh! Mana buku ku? Tadi aku periksa ada di tumpukan bukuku. Mungkin di tas, ku obrak abrik isi tasku dan_ tidak ada! Matilah kau Jiyong Han seongsae akan menelan mu bulat-bulat! Aku tetap diam di kursiku, berdoa semoga Han seongsae sedang terkena rabun pagi atau pikun akut hingga dia tak menyadari bukuku tak ada disana. Dia mulai memeriksa buku-buku itu, jantungku bergemuruh seperti sedang ikut lomba lari, aku mulai berkeringat dingin sambil memikirkan alibi-alibi apa yang harus ku katakan padanya, dan itu buku terakhir! Han seongsae diam sebentar, semoga dia benar-benar terkena rabun pagi!

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi"

"i-i-iya Seongsae."

"Mana tugasmu?"

"hi-hilang seongsae, tadi pagi a-aku periksa dia masih ada t-tapi waktu akan dikumpulkan dia hilang." Aku berbisara dengan gagap saking takutnya. Ku dengar anak-anak mulai menahan tawanya. Hei! Aku jujur bukan? Buku itu hilang sendiri.

"alasan yang bagus." Aku mulai bisa mernafas fyuuh~

"tapi sayang terlalu klasik!" aku bergidig mendengar lanjutannya, siapapun tolong aku! Aku akan ditelan bulat-bulat sekarang!

"t-tapi seongsae-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang berdiri didepan kelas sambil menyebutkan semua rumus matematika yang kau tahu sambil mengangkat sebelah kakimu dan pegang telingamu! Sekarang!" hell! Sepertinya kebahagiaan ku sudah habis! Siapapun, bunuh aku sekarang! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Perlahan aku mulai mengangkat sebelah kakiki sambil memegang telingaku. Kulihat semuanya mulai menahan tawa, termasuk Chaerin! Awas kau paris sipit! Aku akan membalasmu!

Tok Tok Tok

"permisi seongsae, maaf mengganggu" kutengok siapa yang datang, itu Seunghyun hyung! Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia datang disaat aku sedang dalam posisi ini? 'Kenapa kau jatuhkan aku setelah kebahagiaan ku?' Akupun mulai berdramatisasi ria.

"Ada apa Seung Hyun-ssi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiyong, aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Reflek aku langsung menoleh dan hampir lemas karena _ seunghyun hyung, ingin bertemu dengan ku? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam? Eh, tunggu dulu itukan buku tugasku? Huwaaah~ seunghyun hyung memang pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan ku! Kulihat Han Seongsae melirik ku sadis. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan –aku-bilang-juga-apa- sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Silahkan." Akhirnya guru sadis itu mengijinkan seunghyun hyung.

"ini bukumu, lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi yah, jiyong-ah." Dia memberikan bukuku sambil tersenyum tampan.

"eungh, iya. Kamsahamnida hyung. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Aku embungkuk –canggung-. Dan dia mendekati telingaku, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baca ini, jangan lupa lagi." Dia menyelipkan note kecil kesaku celanaku lalu kembali tersenyum. Aku mulai merasa langit-langit kelas runtuh diatas kepalaku, ini keajaiban.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu. Permisi Han seongsae, kamsahamnida." Ujarmya sambil mengacak rambutku lembut, ya ampun! Aku hampir mati karena jantungku berdebar terlalu keras sekarang. Aku speechless. Lalu dia pergi. Semoga saja mukaku tidak semerah tomat sekarang.

-skip time-

-author POV-

Jam pelajaran matematika selesai, Jiyong menghela nafas lega sampai ia teringat note dari Seunghyun. Dan segera melihatnya sambil menahan senyuman.

*Jiyong-ah, temui aku di kantin di jam istirahat.*

'singkat sekali' pikir Jiyong sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu ia berjalan menuju kantin sambil menahan jantungnya yang ingin loncat indah dari tempatnya, sesampainya dikantin matanya menyebar kepenjuru kantin untuk mencari Seunghyun.

'mana dia' batin jiyong sambil berjalan berusaha menyusuri kantin yang padat penduduk itu, kakinya melangkah pelan hingga akhirnya_

Ia tersandung kaki meja hingga terhuyung kedepan hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, jiyong memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima hantaman keras yang mungkin akan menimpa wajahnya malangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa aneh karena wajahnya tak kunjung menghantam apapun, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap lucu saat menyadari seseorang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh, tak lama, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Kau memang ceroboh." Gumam seunghyun gemas, apalagi melihat jiyong yang justru mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat seunghyun ingin mengecup atau bahkan melumat bibir yang terlihat lembut dan manis -dalam bayangan seunghyun- itu. Mereka masih saling menatap hingga akhirnya_

"Ehhmm!" Han seongsae yang kebetulan lewat berdehem kencang saat memergoki mereka dalam posisi topang-menopang itu. Membuat keduanya sadar dan langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona.

"Ah, mianhae sunbaenim aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Gwaechana, aku kan mengajakmu kemari? Mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang belikan kau duduk saja di meja 5."

"tak usah repot-repot sunbaenim, aku yang harusnya memesankannya untukmu."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan jiyong-ah."

"eum baiklah, aku mauuu~ strawberry milkshake dan burger saja. Kamsahamnida sunbaenim." Jiyong membungkuk sopan. Lalu kembali menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"Cheonma jiyong-ah, dan berhentilah memanggilku seformal itu, panggil aku tabi hyung saja, arra?"

"arraseo, sun- eh tabi hyung."

"anak pintar, sekarang duduklah ditempatmu. Aku akan memesan untuk kita." Seunghyun tersenyum cool sambil mengacak rambut jiyong. Jiyong segera duduk ditempatnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sampai seunghyun selesai memesan dan duduk di depannya.

"ini pesananmu, makanlah." Ujar seunghyun, mereka makan tanpa aka percakapan sedikitpun (kan kalo lagi makan gaboleh sambil ngomong. XD abaikan!).

"Jiyong-ah aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu hyung?" jiyong mulai penasaran, sedangkan seunghyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata 'tidak' atau penolakan sejenisnya." Jiyong mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat cute.

"Arraseo."

"jiyong-ah, aku. . . . . "

TBC

Buwahaha~ *ketawa bareng gaho* melihat respon yang baik pada FF abal yang acak-acakan ini, saya berusaha ngebut dan memperbaiki chappie selanjutnya. Walaupun keep abal, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gimana? Chapie ini bikin penasaran ga? *mupeng* chapie selanjutnya saya post secepat saya bisa. Keep RCL buat nyemangatin saya yah? Oh iya, yang mau temenan ama saya bisa follow ErshaIzmi or add my FB 'Ersha Izmi Shafitri'. Salam cipok intuk bang GTOP. Paaay! *kabur naek sapu terbang*.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Aoi Is Blue

Title : FOOL ch.3

Pair : GTOP – slight ChanBaek

Cast :

ü Bigbang T.O.P as Choi Seung Hyun (17)

ü Bigbang GD as Kwon Ji Yong (16)

ü EXO Chanyeol as Park chanyeol (17)

ü EXO Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (25)

ü And other cast

Genre : romance, YAOI, dan apapun itu selain horror.

Length : chaptered

Disclaimer : Semua punya Tuhan YME dan kebetulan ff ini dititipkan(?) pada saya. Dan peringatan, TOP itu punya saya.# Okeiningawur. Sedikit terinspirasi dari anime Junjou Romantica yang couplenya lebih dari satu.

Rated : T (agak Plus dikit aja)

**Cuap-cuap bentar:**

**Oke, ampuni author kece ini yang hiatus cukup lamasampe readers pada lupa ama ini epep. *huks* tapi im Back! So nikmati epep yangtersedia ini (ada chanbaeknya lhooo~). Jangan lupa Like and Comment. Yang engga RCL aku sumpahin digigit Wolf *alah. Lupain TYPO yang merajalela yah. Lopyuuuu~ *Lari***

_"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata 'tidak' atau penolakan sejenisnya." Jiyong mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat cute._

_"Arraseo."_

_"jiyong-ah, aku. . . . . "_

"Jiyong-ah, aku ada pertandingan basket besok. Apa kau mau menonton?" Alis jiyong bertaut, Sunbaenya hanya ingin ia menonton pertandingannya? Ini konyol.

"eung, hana itu?"

"Memang hanya itu, kau pikir apa?" Seunghyun tersenyum tipis melihat semburat merah menjalar dipipi putih jiyong.

"Ah, anieyo. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Eung, lagipula aku selalu menonton pertandinganmu." Jiyong mengalihkan pandangan dari sunbaenya itu. Seunghyun menatap jiyong jenaka, melihat tingkah jiyong membuatnya gemas. Kemana jiyong yang terkenal galak dan _beast _itu?

"Ah, jiyong. Kudengar kau seorang dancer?" Jiyong langsung menoleh cepat.

"Eum, yeah kalau menari diacara sekolah bisa disebut dancer."  
"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu menari, kau tahu..." Seunghyun menggantung kalimatnya, mncondongkan badannya kedepan untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga jiyong. "Kau sangat Seksi saat sedang menari.."

_/Blusshh/_

Wajah jiyong terasa terbakar seketika, ditambah sensasi hembusan nafas di telinganya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Oh, oke ini keterlaluan. Jika saja yang melakukannya bukan Seunghyun, sudah dipastikan ia aka menendang pelakunya hingga pincang. Tapi ini beda kasus, ia tak mau dicap memiliki "Bad Atitude" oleh orang yang ia sukai. Ia hanya membelalakkan matanya sembari mendorong bahu seunghyun pelan.

"S-Sunbae, ini tempat umum. Eum, Semua orang melihat kita."

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Hey, kenapa kau memanggilku seformal itu? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku Tabi hyung?" Jiyong salah tingkah, entah mengapa panggilan itu membuat perutnya meremang.

"M-mungkin belum terbiasa."

"Kalau Begitu, biasakanlah. Cepat habiskan makanan mu, waktu istirahat hampir habis."

"Ah nde."

Seunghyun menatap papan tulis dengan seksama sambil ssekali menulis catatan dibuku catatannya, ini pelajaran bahasa inggris yang iajar oleh Mr. Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia aga sedikit tidak percaya dengan umur 25 tahun yang disandang gurunya itu melihat wajah dan perawakannya yang imut, Mr Byun bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya yg berumur 17 tahun. Tapi sepertinya wajah imut cukup untuk mengalihkan dunia teman sebangkunya –Park Chanyeol- yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik gurunya tanpa mencatat sedikit pun, bahkan seunghyun tidak yakin kalau chanyeol mengerti apa yang diajarkan Mr. Byun

"_What are staring at, Chanyeol-ssi?_"Mr. Byun mendesis pelan saat menyadari kalau murid jangkungnya itu menatapnya terlalu intens, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"_I just looked at an interesting view infront of me._" Chanyeol menjawab santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"_Am i looked that interesting for you_?" Baekyun makin kesal, ini sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

"_Without doubt_" oke, kesabarannya habis, mungkin sedikit hadiah akan menarik. Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat seringai yang tampak sangat imut dimata chanyeol yang sedang sinting itu.

"_Come_ _to my room after you finished the class, i'll give you an 'interesting' detention for you._"

"_With pleasure_." Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tau teman sebangkunya emang cuek dan nekat, yeah sifat bawaan lahir mungkin.

"Berhentilah membuat Mr. Byun marah chanyeol. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menolak untuk mengajar dikelas mu." Seunhyun mulai angkat bicara, dan hanya mendapatkan tanggapan seadanya dari chanyeol.

"Bukan salahku, dia terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang marah." Chanyeol kembali menatap Mr. Byun, menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual saat orang yang ia tatap memberi glare kearahnya. "Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu detensi nanti sore."

"Yeah, terserahmu saja." Dan Seunghyun tahu, akan sulit menasehati orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Jiyong menatap lemarinya bingung, bagaimana ia baru sadar kalau ia tak memiliki baju baru akhir-akhir ini. Hanya ada T-shirt, kemeja, jeans dan beberapa kostum dance. Jam 11 nanti ia akan berekencan –ralat- menonton pertandingan orang ia suka. Ayolah, walaupun ia hanya duduk dibangku penonton yang –mungkin- diluar jangkauan pandang seunghyun taoi ia harus tampil 'layak' hari ini. Ia menatap pakaiannya satu persatu sambil melempar baju yang menurutnya tidak cocok.

"Ya Tuhaaaan~ kenapa aku tidak punya pakaian yang bagus untuk berkencan" Jiyong terduduk lesu bersama pakaian yang ia lempar dikasurnya. Ini sudah jam 10 dan ia belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok. Ia harus meminta saran tapi, saran siapa? Ia mengacak-acak kontak diponselnya sebelum tersenyum dengan bohlam menyala terang diatas kepala dan menekan tombol call dengan girang

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung-ah tolong aku~."

"..."

"Aku butuh saranmu sekarang. Aku akan pergi menonton pertandingan basket, tapi aku bingung harus pakai apa."

"..."

"Itu pertandingan sekolah kita, tentu saja ada chanyeol."

"..."

"Mwo malas? Bahkan rumahku hanya berselang satu rumah denganmu kenapa kau jahat sekali."

"..."

"Arraseo, akan kutraktir kau Stawberry milkshake setelah pertandingan. Gomawo Baekie-hyung~ kau benar-benar malaikat penolong ku sekarang" Jiyong tersenyum girang, Baekhyun, sepupu sekaligus guru kesayangannya akan datang. Khukhukhu, walaupun baekhyun belum memiliki pacar, tapi ganyanya cukup bagus dan terkesan imut sih. 15 mnit kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan wajah pucat dan jalan yang pincng, jiyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh sepupunya itu.

"Gwaechana, hyung?" Tanya jiyong.

"Nan gwaechana."

"Jalan mu aneh hyung?" Agaknya pertanyaan tadi berhasil membuat baekhyun gelagpan, dan jiyong berani bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun, sepupunya yang tsundere itu blushing didepan matanya dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Awww, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Jiyong menyeringai, sepertinya ia dapat bahan ejekan baru.

"Kau melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya baekhyun balik, menyembunyikan kegugupannya sebaik mungkin.

"Jalan mu aneh, tingkahmu apalagi. Apa kau habis "Making Out" dengan seseorang? Iya kan? Iyakan? Katakan padaku pria mana yang cukup sial hingga bissa making out dengan namja galak dan menyebalkan sepertimu?" Jiyong menaikkan alisny jenaka, mencoba menggoda sepupunya yang seudah berwajah seperti tomat matang siap olah, dan jiyong menikmati itu. Ayolah, baekhyun blushing, salah tingkah? Itu harus masuk dalam buku rekor terbaru.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan jiyong, lagipula aku sudah 25 tahun sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan apapun. Dan kau sangat mesum, jiyong."

"Awww, jadi benar kau telah melakukannya? Dan aku hanya bocah SMA mesum yang tidak boleh tau apa-apa? Kau sepupu yang jahat baekhyunie~" Jiyong mempout bibirnya imut, tapi sayangnya itu cukup imut untuk mendpat lemparan bantal telak dari baekhyun.

"Kau menjijikan, dan kau tahu? Ini sudah jam 10, pertandingannya jam 11 bukan?"

"Yaaaa! Kenapa kau baru bilang hyung, aish! Cepat pilihkan baju ku! Aku tak mau terlambat! Gyaaa~ gyaaa~!"

"Dasar bodoh." Dan baekhyun berani besumpah bahwa daftar kesakitannya bertambah karena Jiyong menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Semoga Dewi Fortuna tidak bosan berada disampingnya hari ini.

Jiyong mencari tempat duduk di gedung olahraga dengan ngos-ngosan dan panik, kontras dengan baekhyun yang hanya santai mengekori Jiyong yang seperti sedang kebakaran, ayolah pertandingan masih lima menit lagi dan jiyong bingung setengah mati tentang spot yang tepat untuk menonton hingga baekhyun menarik lengan jiyong untuk duduk di bangku yang cukup strategis, jiyong hanya nyengir mendapati sepupunya mencemoohnya dengan nonverbal.

Pertandingan dimulai, dan dimulai juga oleh teriakan-teriakan jiyong yang seperti fangirl kesiangan, terlihat seunghyun sesekali menoleh atau bahkan melambaikan tangannya pada jiyong. Membuat jiyong makin menggila sebagai suporter, sedangkan baekhun hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik chanyeol dengan ekor matanya, sesekali berdecih saat melihat chanyeol gagal memasukkan bola atau tersenyum saat chanyeo berhasil membobol pertahanan lawan. Hingga akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan skor yang memuaskan, dengan team Seoul High School sebagai juara. Jiyong meloncat-loncat seperti adaper dikakinya karena suaranya habis. Sampai Seunghyun datang dengan keadaan seksi, ekhm maksudnya terengah, keeringat yang membasahi kulit kecoklatannya hingga baju basketnya melekat ditubuhnya, botol air mineral yang menempel dibibir dan jangan lupakan beberapa air yang menetes lalu mengalir di lehernya. Setidaknya itu cukup –bahkan berlebihan- untuk membuat jiyong bushing setengah mati dengan nafas yang ikut terengah entah kenapa.

Seunghyun tersenyum, mendekati jiyong dan mengusap surainya lembut.

"Kau tadi semangat sekali, kau suporter terhebat, kau tahu?" Jiyong tersenyum, lalu mempout bibirnya imut.

"Jadi aku hanya suporter?" ujar jiyong lirih, Seunghyun tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"tunggu aku yah? Kita pulang bersama, bisa? Ada yang mau kubicarakan." Jiyong mendongak, lalu menoleh kearah baekhyun yang menggedikan dagunya.

"Eum, baiklah. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" ujar seunghyun gemas dengan tingkah jiyong yang minta dimakan.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku takut sendirian." Jiyog makin menunduk dan dibalas dengan kikikan kecil dari seunghyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut aku anti baju saja? Bye, baekhyun-ssi. Kami duluan." Seunghyun menarik pergelangan tangan jiyong yang blushing habis-habisan. Sepertinya ini berbahaya.

Jiyong dan Seunghyun sampai diruang ganti yang hebatnya hanya ada mereka berdua, seunghyun mengunci pintu sebelum mengunci tubuh jiyong sendiri, dan mendekati wajahnya hingga jarak "Berbahaya". Dia tersenyum melihat jiyong yang belum bisa berhenti blushing dan membuatnya makin gemas.

"H-Hyung, kau sedang apa?" jiyong bertanya dengan pandangan menubruk sepatu. Tak berani mendongak atau rona diwajahnya akan sampai ketelinga.

"Menguncimu, mungkin." Seunhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menarik dagu jiyong lembut sebelum mengecupnya sebentar, kembali menatap jiyong yang wajahnya makin terbakar.

"h-yung"

"Aku menyukaimu." Jiyong mendongak seketika, kekagetannya makin bertambah saat senghyun kembali mengecium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Sekarang."

"Eung, a-aku juga menyukaimu hyung. Tapi.. " Jawab jiyong gugup dengan pikiran melayng-layang. Walaupun ini mustahil, tapi ia yakin ini bukan mimpi.

"Tapi apa?" jawab seunghyun tidak sabar.

"T-tapi, kau bau keringat hyung." Jiyong nyengir melihat seunghyun yang geleng-geleng dengan kepolosan jiyong. "Dan juga lengket?"

"Oh baiklah, jadi kau tidak suka aku yang berkeringat begini?" Seunghyun melonggarkan kungkungannya lalu mengecup bibir jiyong sekali lagi. "Aku akan mandi dan ganti baju, lalu kita lanjutkan ini." Seunghyun mengerling nakal lalu segera pergi meninggalkan jiyong yang kebakaran jenggot.

Ah, ini benar-benar "Red Allert" buat jiyong.

~TBC/End?~

#Cuap cuap Author

Ok guys. Mungkin kalian pernah baca ini di page korean fanfiction yaoi only. FYI ini bukan hasil copas ya. Ini author yang sama, bisa check di fb ersha izmi shafitri, Cuma ganti pen name. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang macem-macem ya guys..

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
